


Horseland - Secrets of the Past

by JaliceCookie



Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Horseland - Freeform, Horses, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: When a new group of student's arrive at Horseland, the friends could find  out an secret , that would change Chillie's life forerver - could he face the Shadows of his past or would he break if he finds out the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog **

It was an normal day at Horseland. The horses and riders were about to get in the arena, to practice for the upcoming spring event. They were all so busy, that nobody noticed the car, that parked on the driveway.

"There we go girls - i hope you have all your personal thing with you and i expect you to behave...all of you understand?"

The man with the dark sunglasses on his nose turned around from the drivers seat, and gave the three young teenagers and intense look. He didn't have much time and want them to understand the rules. His Rules.

"Yes", that was the only answer from two of the teenagers, the third in the little group was shy looking at her hands and refused, to look at the man with the sunglasses.

"I'am waiting and you know how much i hate it", the man addressed the shy girl. Slowly she looked up and nodded unsure.

"Yes", came it softly over the lips and the girl looked back on her hands.

"Was that so hard? I don't think so. Now get off the car and be friendly while i talk to your new riding techer"

And so the little group get out of the car and walked towards the training area. The three teenagers kept quiet along the way and hoped it wouldn't take that long. 

**.....**

"Who is that?", Sarah noticed, how four strangers were standing in front of the training area and her question made her friends stop the training. 

"I almost forgot - we getting new students. Excuse me for a minute", Will replied before he got off his horse Jimber and walked with Jimber behind him, towards the four strangers.

"Hi- you must be Mr.Hale right? I'am Will the riding teacher of Horseland", Will introduced himself to the man. Mr.Hale took of his dark glasses befor he left the car and was now looking at Will with cold dark blue eyes, before he nodded.

"Exacly. As in Approval with your Aunt and Uncle my children are allowed to use the school horses first. We weren't able to buy them each an own. I hope that's not a problem?", Mr.Hale replied and Will just nodded.

"No big deal. We haven't any of our school horses ready yet, but they can stay here and watch if they want to. Tomorrow we can start with the riding lessons", Will said and gave the three teenagers and soft smile.

"You forgot? No Problem. Do you wanna watch their training, while i drive to the city and do some buisness stuff?", Mr.Hale replied and looked at his three children. He got an yes as an answer from them.

"Okay. See you later", Mr.Hale replied, before he was leaving the training area and went to his car, to drive to the city.

Will was a little bit confused about the cold and strict way Mr.Hale was talking to his kids, but the parent's form Zoey and Chloe weren't different. So he turned back to the three siblings and gave them some infomations.

"So - you can sit down there, but before that I'like to introduce you to our team. Come over here guys", Will said and the rest of the riders, wich where here today, get down from their horses and walked with them to Will.

"This is Alma with her Horse Button, next to her stand Bailey with his Horse Aztek and the girl next to Alma is Molly with her Horse Calypso. Normaly we are a group of Seven - but the rest have no time today", Will explained to the new ones.

"So many new names. It's nice to meet you. I'am Hera and this boy next to me is Dylan. We are really happy to be here. Oh and the blond haired girl next to Dylan is Liana", Hera explained to the group.

"Cool - Horseland always needs new students - take a seat and watch how the professionals are training", Bailey said with an grin on his face, before the rest of the group got back to practice, while the new kids take a seat and watched them.

**.....**

"They seem nice...i guess", Dylan said after a few minutes.

"Their riding is good. Do you have an plan, why where need to go to a riding school again?", Hera said to her brother.

"Maybe he want to give us some free time. That he can focus on his buisness?", Dylan replied.

"Some free Time would be great - but i haven't ride a horse in years. The last time was on this funfair in Florida", Hera said after a few seconds.

"That wasn't even true riding - it was unfair towards the animals. Going around in circles with to less space", Dylan rememberd that situation.

"At least Horseland looks like animals got a lot of space to....life happy. We are going to be fine here right? Liana?", Hera said and looked over to the shy teenage girl, who wasn't paying any attentio towards the horses or their riders.

"I...hope so Hera", was the answer from Liana in an soft whisper.


	2. From Cats and Spiders

"What do you think it's harder Dylan? The work for the horse or for the rider?"

"Both the same Hera, but when you don't realize that your horse is doing the same work...you're going to lose some day. Remember how that pony stopped one day, when you were trying to jump over an Tree trunk?"

"That was years ago - and that pony was as stubborn as i was at that time. Should we asked later what kind of school horses we will get?"

"We can try right? Oh look - there's a cat"

The three siblings looked towards Angora and watched the cat for an moment. 

"She looks a bit arrogant in my eyes", Dylan said after the car started to clean herself.

"You are not a cat person - every cat seems arrogant in your eyes Dylan"

"You like Spiders - so be fine, if i don't like cats"

"As soon as she don't came closer to you and want to cuddle theres no reason to panic dear Brother"

Hera smiled amused and than focused again on the training. She was impressed, because it looked so good - there must be a lot of work and training behind that performance. 

**....**

After the training was finished, the riders were about to bring their horses back to the stables, when Hera and Dylan went up from the seating possibilities and came near them.

"Can we ask you a question Will?", Hera asked and got the attention from the riding teacher.

"Sure. What do you want to know?", Will replied with an smile.

"You said to our Dad, that you haven't the school horses ready yet - can we still see them today?", Hera replied with much Interest.

"I don't see why not - you can help me bring Jimber into the stables and than we can show you the school horses", Will said and Bailey agreed with an nod.

"They must be on the pasture - i can show you the way later", Bailey said friendly.

"That would great. Do you wanna join us Liana?", Hera replied and than asked the shy girl, wich was still sitting on the seat, if she want to come with them. But the blond haired teenager just said no by a shake with her head. 

"Ok, we meet you outside than", Hera said and went outside with the group, while Liana slowly followed them - but the girl made the decision, to wait for her siblings near one of the big white fences - in Hope there would be no Spiders anywhere near around her. 


	3. See you tomorrow

While her siblings were in the stables with the others teenagers, Liana was sitting by her own on one of the white fences. She wasn´t the most social person and liked to be more around animals than kids her own age. It was not that she was afraid of talking to others - the problem was just, that she was a really shy person. For her luck Dylan and Hera didn´t care about that and still hang out with her. Maybe this very surprising riding school thing could be a.....new start for her. The other students looked, like they were nice and friendly. 

"Maybe they just pretend it....like the children from Dad´s Buisness Friends", the girl said quiet to herself and looked up, as Angora walked towards her and started to clean herself.

"What a pretty cat in such an....dusty place. I really like your necklace - it matches good with your eyecolor", the teenager said and keept her glace to the ground, als her siblings came back to her, along with Bailey and Molly.

"Don´t even try to get Angoras Attention - she just loves herself and is kind of an grumpy cat", Bailey said with an amsued smile. 

"Our Sister have an soft spot for animals - really last Christmas she tried to rescue an Bird, that was all by himself in front of our house", Hera said and sat beside Liana on the fence. 

"A Bird? Really? My Mother would freak out if i was about doing something like that", Molly said amused. 

"He died after two days - but he had a wonderful christmas", Dylan said and took a look on his Smartphone.

"I think our Dad would be here soon - as long as his Buisness Stuff didn´t took to loong. Wich Time should we arrive here tomorrow Bailey?", Dylan asked.

"Oh - at 9 a.m. would be good - than the others would be here as well and i can show you the school horses and how to work with them", Bailey replied friendly.

"Than we hopefully will have some riding clothing with us. I don´t think it´s so good to ride in jeans and a T-Shirt", Hera said. 

"Could be very hard after some hours - so see you tomorrow?", Molly was asking the siblings.

"We would be there", Dylan said.

"Are the other students nice?", Hera added.

"Nani is very nice and Zoey and Chloe....they are okay, when you know them better...or if they like you...i just hope they are not so mean to you, as they were to Sarah, when she was new here", Molly said.

"Look´s like we have lot´s to do the next day. I hope, we don´t fall of from the horses", Dylan said with an worried look on his face.

"If you fall - you just fall on some sand - shouldn´t be that bad", Molly joked amused.

"Oh i think our Dad is there - see you tomorrow", Hera said before she gave Dylan and Liana a sign to follow her, back to the car.


End file.
